Team GRAC's legacy
by minijames10
Summary: We have all experienced the land of Remnant through the eyes and the experiences of the main characters, but what of the side characters. Team GRAC's legacy focuses on a team at Beacon academy, and their experiences during the time of the RWBY show. I'm a new writer also, so can you give me feedback of the good and bad aspects of my writing, thanks :)
1. 1 Welcome to Beacon

**Welcome to Beacon**

"I'm going to be late!" Asher Hurst mumbled as he charged down the road. He wore a bright, white jacket over a navy blue, sleeveless shirt. His trousers were messy, his hair was like a rats nest, and his sword was hanging dangerously off of its holster. People looked at him strangely as he charged past, but didn't get any closer when they saw his weapon. Although they were living in a time of peace, most people owned weapons, in fear of a sudden Grimm attack. You see, ever since Mountain Glenn (a nearby abandoned settlement) was destroyed by a colossal Grimm attack, everyone grew increasingly worried. Although people played it off, there was always an uncomfortable aura in the air.

He made it to the travelling port to hear the sound of engines starting up.

"No, no, no," he stammered, and picked up the pace. He pulled out his travel card, held it slightly over the scanner, but charged straight through the security without looking back. A satisfying beeping noise was heard in the distance as the robotic guards lowered their weapons. The obedient little soldiers did nothing all day but stand around, they must be itching for some action.

The steps on the blimp were retracting as Asher charged towards it. The co-pilot saw him, and attempted to stop them, but they carried on moving. Asher leaped straight into the blimp, and handed the co-pilot his card. He studied it for a few seconds, sighed, and tossed it back in annoyance. Asher caught it out of mid-air, put it in his pocket, and chuckled to himself.

He waved goodbye as the blimp took off. He didn't know anyone there, but there seemed to be something entertaining about waving off people that you didn't even know. He turned around, and studied the vehicle he was in. It was quite high tech, with a large T.V screen on one side, which was displaying the news. People were milling around in a mixture of excitement and worry, because, after all, this is where there new life begins.

He began to look at each person individually, and saw two girls that stood out among the crowd of people. One of them was a young girl, in a blood red get-up, hosting a case holstered on her back. The girl next to her was a taller girl, with deep yellow hair and a brown, cow girlish wear. They were talking excitedly among themselves, as the young girl in red stood in embarrassment. She must have been a few years younger than most other people here. He then turned to see another girl dressed in black leaning against the wall on the side. She looked familiar, but Asher couldn't tell where from. He was about to go over to talk to her, when the news shifted to the blonde women he had met during his entrance exam.

"Hello and welcome to beacon. My name is, Glenda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who've received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Are world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training to protect our world." The image shut off, and the kids began to mill towards the windows. The site was amazing, but apparently not everyone saw it that way. A blonde kid ran past Asher, towards the edge of the ship, but didn't make it in time and ended up throwing up all over the ground, splattering the yellowed hair girl.

"Uh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe," the girl in red said.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross," the girl in yellow stammered as she walked towards red.

"Eugh, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me," she screamed.

Asher smirked. He was going to love it here.

…

The car pulled up at the steps which led to the school. Riu Schmelk had a long trek to go, but she didn't mind. She turned to her mother, who now held a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you Riu," her mum said. Riu laughed softly.

"Don't worry mum, I will visit you at the first opportunity I get. And besides, you have Pruniple at the bakery, she'll help you out till then," Riu said.

"I didn't mean I will miss your help around the bakery, I mean I will miss having you around, making me laugh," she said. Riu smiled, the beginning of tears starting in her eyes also. Her mum brushed a soft finger across her cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mum," she replied. Her mum then coughed, and straightened up.

"Now hurry up, and get in there, I don't want to make you late for your first day now do I," she said. Riu went in for one last hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too," her mum said. She smiled, and got out of the small car they owned. Taking in a deep breath, she began to miss the car. The outside was stale; where as her mum's wagon was rich with the scent of freshly baked bread for the bakery. However, the school was one of the most impressive things she had ever seen. It was huge, with a giant clockwork tower in the centre of the courtyard. She wielded her sword, and admired the blade. It was a long, double bladed, glimmering sword, with a dust emitter almost empty now. She had made the sword when she was 12 years old, but, if it wasn't for her grandpa, it wouldn't be nearly as impressive. See, her grandpa was a hunter, and he knew how to use dust wisely. He installed the dust attachment, which gave her weapon, backbiter, and a special twist to its usage. She wielded her sword, and followed the crowd towards the main building as her mum began to pull away.

…

"Can you believe it man, Beacon academy, we are finally here," Geralt's friend said, literally bouncing in excitement.

"It is pretty amazing isn't it," Geralt replied. His friend stopped jumping up and down and looked at him in fake disgust.

"You don't sound that enthusiastic, what happened, haven't had enough calories to keep muscle mass?" he said sarcastically. Geralt laughed, it was true, Geralt was a very large kid (in height and muscle, not weight.) People tended to tease him about it back at Atlas, but he didn't mind, it gave him a sense of purpose in life.

"Nah I'm fine, I'm just trying to keep my cool. It's not every day you get enrolled to an academy such as Beacon. I just… don't want to mess it up the first day," he explained. His friend tilted his head.

"Mess it up, how are YOU supposed to mess this up!" he said. Geralt' broadsword was in its holster, which was strapped to his red, short sleeved jumper. His white, long sleeve shirt was a little baggy on him, but it made it easier to move around. His shaggy brown hair was well styled, and his green eyes were more potent than usual in the bright sunlight. He saw someone in front of the school gates, retrieved his weapon, and twisted it in his hand where it quickly shifted into a powerful, single bolted crossbow.

"Heads-up," Geralt said. And there he was, Cardin Winchester. Although Cardin didn't go to Atlas's combat school, Geralt still had his fair share of encounters with the bully. Cardin tended to avoid physical abuse with Geralt, but that didn't stop him from verbally bullying him. When Cardin saw him, he smiled and gave him a sly wave as he entered through the doorway to the courtyard.

"Well, this day just got a whole lot better," his friend sarcastically. Geralt nodded slightly, and wielded his sword once more.

Suddenly, Geralt heard a loud bang from the side of him, and turned around to see two girls surrounded in a coloured smoke cloud

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the type of the thing I was talking about," the girl in white shouted

"What's their problem?" Geralt's friend asked. Geralt shrugged, and made his way to the archway that everyone else was entering through.

"I don't know. But right now, I think we should get to the main building," Geralt explained.

"Where is that exactly?" Geralt' friend asked, getting further and further behind. Geralt spread his arms to the group of people in front of him.

"Follow the crowd!"

…

Clarisse walked slowly onto the travel ship, and admired her surroundings. She had grown up in signal, and had seen the ships flying around almost every day, but she had never once been on one. You see, Clarisse came from a family of criminals. It may not have been as drastic as that, but her father was a noted thief, and her mother, a con artist. Ever since she was younger, her family was hated, which kept her separated from modern society. She didn't have many friends at Signal academy, but she always knew her goal. She refused to grow up like her parents, and the best alternative to that was to become a huntress.

She had learnt to fight with non-traditional weaponry since a child, and had even built her own battle fan at Signal. I know what you are thinking, a battle fan seems pretty useless, but it had multiple functions. She had named it Blazing Floral, and it had saved her life more than once. With the mixture of a shield, and it's sharply tipped ends, and also acting as two semi-automatic pistols, it was an effective weapon for her to use.

People were milling around the ship in excitement as the engines started up, and she studied the lot. She had become very good at analysing people over her years of anti-socialism. She fixed her eyes on a young girl in red. She recognised her. Ruby Rose, two years below her at Signal Academy. What was she doing here?

The steps leading to the ship were beginning to retract form the ground, as she saw a young looking kid running towards them. She recognised him from signal academy, but never actually talked to him before. The guard by the door saw him, and attempted to stop the steps, but they carried on going up. The kid managed to jump inside seconds before it closed, and handed the guard his travel card. The guard looked at him, shook his head in annoyance and moved into the cockpit.

Clarisse leaned against the wall, and waited for the journey to be over. She got travel sick easily, and began to feel queasy as they made their way to the school. The kid, who she believed his name was Asher, looked at her for a second, and was about to move, when a hologram of a women appeared over the news.

Everyone got up after she disappeared and began to look out the window. She did the same, and admired the landscape below her. She could see Signal from the window, and wondered how many time's someone had looked down in the past

She stepped off the plane, and was immediately thrown around by a rushing crowd, trying in first. She sighed, and stood up again.

"Welcome to Beacon…"


	2. 2 First day

**First Day**

Asher stepped off of the plane, and walked down the path towards the centre of the school. Beacon's main buildings stretched across the horizon in front of him, and groups of people charged towards the central plaza. Looking around, Asher felt like he finally found a place where he could fit in, despite the fact that everyone was disregarding him like old meat. He followed the crowd of people through a large doorway, and studied each person carefully.

Everyone walked around with such confidence and purpose, that it was quite intimidating. He also recognised some kids from high valued families around the four kingdoms. Most noteworthy was Weiss Schnee, from Schnee industries. Although she was in the middle of an argument with the red dressed girl he saw earlier, Asher had always wanted to meet someone so high up in the dust market.

You see, Asher came from a poor family, just him, his mum and his sister. They fended for themselves OK, but Asher never had the luxury of dust. The only time he managed to get his hands on some was at signal academy. That is why his weapon wasn't as flashy as the majority of people here, but that did not mean he wasn't happy with black striker.

Suddenly, a brush against the shoulder shocked him out of his daydream. He looked forward, and saw the same girl he had seen on the ship walk past him. He caught up to her, and smiled. She looked up, and gave a slight, awkward smile back, but carried on forward. He stood there awkwardly for a second, until he decided to break the ice.

"So, I'm Asher. What's your name?" he asked. She turned to him with a mixture of hurt and shock.

"You don't recognise me?" Asher shrugged.

"I do, I am just not very good with names. I recognise you from Signal," he explained.

"Yeah, we have been in the same class for the past 5 years. Well, my name is Clarisse," she said. Suddenly, Asher clicked his fingers loudly, and pointed at her.

"Clarisse Bensley!" he spewed out. She laughed slightly.

"Yes, well done, you got there in the end." They stood side by side as they made their way into the large courtyard where everyone else was waiting. Asher had tended to avoid Clarisse, on his father's terms, but he didn't think she seemed that bad. Her family was noted around the village as con-artists, but whenever Asher used to see her sitting on her own in class, he always felt bad that she was judged, due to her families acts. He was about to stand at the side of the courtyard, when someone walked straight into him, and almost knocked him over.

He looked at the guy, and saw that he was giving him a cocky smirk. He was a tall, buff kid, followed by a gang of goons. Asher muttered something rude under his breath as he regained his balance, and Clarisse looked on in anger.

"What's his problem?" she asked. Asher turned back to him, to see him push his way into a crowd of people, knocking a Faunus to the floor as he did.

"Just ignore him, there's no point of making a big deal out of things," he said. Asher had, had experiences with people like him all his life, and he had learned that the best way to deal with them is by not giving them the reaction they wished for. He turned as everyone began to quiet down, and a man and a woman walked onto the stage.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." After that, Professor Ospin stepped away from the mic, and the blonde haired women came forward

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed," she said.

And with that, they both left the students to mutter amongst themselves. Asher turned to Clarisse, and gave her a confused look.

"Am I the only one who had no idea what he meant by that?" he asked. She turned to him, and gave him a sly grin.

"Come on, let's get settled in," she said.

"But..." he stammered, but she was already walking away. He shook his head, but grudgingly followed her.

…

Geralt walked up to one of the many matrasses on the floor, and began to get ready for bed. He put his weapons down in a small case at the end of the room, put on a pair of comfortable trousers, and placed his shirt by his pillow. He turned to the side to see the girl with yellow hair looking at the guys around him, until a kid in an onesie wondered through the room. Geralt shook his head slightly, and began to get under his sheet, when a shadow loomed over his bed. He looked up, and saw a large kid with a mischievous smile.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Geralt asked. Cardin shrugged, and settled into the mattress next to his.

"Nothing, just tired, it's going to be fun tomorrow, don't you think Geralt," he said, with fake enthusiasm. Geralt sighed, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a cold sensation shot through his body. He quickly shot up, and saw Cardin and his friends standing over him, laughing like mad man.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Ah, ah, ah Geralt, watch yourself," Cardin said, making slight 'tut' noises. Geralt groaned, and grabbed his shirt. He began to wipe off some of the liquid. He retrieved his other cloths, and stormed off to the other side of the room, and took a mattress next to a kid with black hair. He looked at Geralt, and smiled. Geralt returned the smile, and he closed his eyes, returning to his mattress. Geralt sighed and took his spot, and tucked himself under. He was about to close his eyes when suddenly…

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" the girl in white shouted.

"Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Geralt sat up slightly, and saw the kid next to him doing the same. They turned to each other, and laughed silently as the girl in black blew out the final torch, and the room fell dark…


End file.
